helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuyaki Miyabi
Miyabi Natsuyaki '(夏焼 雅, ''Natsuyaki Miyabi, born August 25, 1992 in Chiba Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully passed the audition for Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group under Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of three smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members—Aa!, Sexy Otonajan, and Berryz Koubou. On July 21, 2007, it was announced that Natsuyaki will be in a new unit with Suzuki Airi and Tsugunaga Momoko called Buono! History In 2002, Natsuyaki successfully passed the Hello! Project Kids Audition along side the other members of Berryz Koubou. Being a member of Berryz Koubou, she also participates in the band's weekly radio show Berryz Kobo Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. In that same year, she was cast as a character in "Koinu Dan no Monogatari", however she did not have a large part due to her age. Many members of Hello! Project Kids and Morning Musume participated in this film. In 2003, Natsuyaki was chosen to join the group Aa!, which consisted of another member of Hello! Project Kids, Airi Suzuki and was lead by Reina Tanaka, a member of morning musume. They released only one single: First kiss released on October 29, 2003. The status of the group as a recording unit is unknown, since they have not released anything since their single in 2003, but the original lineup "reformed" for live performances in 2007. In 2004, all of Hello! Project participated in a large shuffle group that produced one single, "All For One & One For All!" This song is considered one of the themes of Hello! Project. In 2005 Miyabi became a member of Hello! Project's shuffle unit "Onna, Kanashii, Otona".Like Aa! there are only 3 members, Miki Fujimoto from morning musume, Megumi Murakami from ℃-ute and Miyabi. They only produced one song called "Onna, Kanashii, Otona", translated meaning "Woman, Sad, Adult". Miyabi then became a member of Buono! along side two other Hello! Project Kids, Momoko Tsugunaga from Berryz Koubou, and Airi Suzuki from °C-uteThe unit was officially announced at the Nakayoshi magazine Festival 2007 on July 21, 2007, at Tokyo's Sunshine City in Ikebukuro, and formed to sing both the opening ("Kokoro no Tamago") and ending ("Honto no Jibun") themes for the anime adaptation of the Shugo Chara! manga. Buono! continued to record the ending and opening themes for the first season of the anime. As of the second season, Buono! only recorded the ending themes, as the opening themes were handled by Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4, two other groups formed for the sake of performing Shugo Chara! music. In 2009 the group Aa! was taken off hiatus and reformed into the second generation of Aa!. This Group consists of Suzuki Airi, Natsuyaki Miyabi and Hello! Pro Egg member Saho Akari. The newly formed group released there new single called YES-YES-YES Profile *'''Real Name: Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *'Nickname:' Miya, Miyabi, Miiya *'Birth Date:' August 25, 1992 *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160.2 cm *'Hobby:' Purikura *'Special skill:' Baton, rollerblading *'Habit:' Touching my hair *'Strong point:' Bright and cheerful *'Weak point:' Shy, get mad easily *'Favorite color:' Black, white, pink *'Favorite flower:' Baby's breath, gerbera, tulip *'Favorite season:' Winter *'Favorite word:' "LOVE" *'Favorite song:' "FIRST KISS," "Masayume" (Aa!) *'Favorite book:' "MAX Lovely!" "Angel Lip," "Musume Monogatari" *'Favorite movie:' "Koinu Dan no Monogatari," "Spy Kids," "Harry Potter" *'Favorite food:' Yakiniku, sushi, fruits, ice-cream *'Least favorite food:' Green onions, green bell peppers, celery, parsley, carrots *'Scared of:' Monsters and cockroaches *'Disliked thing/thing to do:' Math and kanji *'Charm point:' Eyes Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Aa! Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars